¿y ahora que?
by Aketzali-chan
Summary: Han pasado seis meses desde la ejecución de Milly Dakota y la vuelta a normalidad del restaurante. Sin embargo Mike empieza a escuchar una extraña vos diciendo que es él y no ayuda que una atracción basada en los terrores que hiso Dakota se rumoree está encantada. ¡Continuación de ¿y tu eres! Clasificación T por muchas cosas xD.
1. Chapter 1

Yop: ¡Bienvenidos a la continuación de ¿y tu eres?! xD vamos a contestar los comentarios del ultimo episodio de aquella historia:

Mitsuki006: Gracias nwn me alegra que te haya gustado mucho y espero que esta historia también lo sea. Y no te preocupes tendras tus quemados en este fic xD respeto a "Entremeses" saldrá depues de este capitulo y si, fue la mejor parte que escribi.

Ks: aclaraciones….

-Hablar-

"pensar"

 ** _-habla fantasmal-_**

 _-canciones-_

 _Mensajes de texto o llamadas_

/televisión o radio/

* * *

Han pasado seis meses desde la muerte de Milly Dakota y en ese tiempo pasaron muchas cosas.

Mike fue adoptado por el dueño del restaurante tras un secuestro por parte de unos locos que pensaron era rico por haber atrapado a "Maniack". Otra cosa fue el regreso de Jeremy a la pizzería pero como guardia diurno en la reapertura del restaurant.

¡oh y el mega susto que se llevaron cuando Billy Dakota apareció para pedir disculpas por lo ocurrido y dar algo de dinero para ayudar a la reapertura del restaurante!

Sip… Billy despertó de la coma y tras enterarse de lo sucedido fue inmediatamente a su antiguo trabajo y para apoyar a la imagen de esta decidió retirarse a su vieja granja y apoyar al restaurante desde allá.

Pero por mientras el sustote que se llevó Mike al verle pero tras que se registrara en su mente que no era un fantasma se llevaron bien.

Otra cosa de lo que Mike estaba feliz era el que el juez logro hacer que de la cuenta bancaria de Milly saliera lo que valía su bicicleta y una nueva aunque los familiares de las víctimas de Milly se cooperaron y le compraron un carro (Semi nuevo pero un auto como quiera que sea) aunque este estaba en la cochera de Fredick debido a que aún era menor de edad (y que no sabía manejar).

Pero ahora Mike estaba algo ocupado haciendo que los animatronicos dijeran un trabalenguas.

-Peblito clebo un clevito-

-Nope-

-Pablito clavó un clavito en la calva de un perico-

Eso hiso que el chico levantara la ceja.

 ** _-¿los pericos tienen calva?-_** pregunto Arturo. El único fantasma que se quedó después de lo de Dakota.

-Biológicamente no, a menos que tengan un accidente que le quite las plumas de la cabeza- respondió el adolecente.

-oh-

-Pablito clavo un clavito en la calva de un calvito, en la calva de un calvito Pablito clavo un clavito-

-El punto es para Foxy… Otra vez-

-¡no es justo! ¡¿Cómo es que el gana todos los trabalenguas y acertijos!?- gritaba algo frustrado Bonnie

-Supongo que debe ser con que es un pirata- respondió algo enojada Bonbon.

Era raro que los Toys y los originales estuviesen juntos en la noche pero ambos disfrutaban de estar un rato con el joven guardia nocturno, aunque este se la pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo con Foxy, Mangle, Bb y Mari.

Aparte de que Freddy fuese su personal guardaespaldas o cargador cuando lo necesitaba. (el oso se había vuelto algo paranoico después del secuestro)

Mike estaba por decir algo cuando la alarma de su celular sonó.

-Bien chicos faltan diez minutos para las seis de la mañana. Más vale que regresen a sus puestos, recuerden que hoy tienen una fiesta- dijo tras apagar el sonido de su móvil.

-¡Cierto! ¿crees que el jefe nos deje cantar otra canción que no sea la de siempre?´- pregunto Bonnie.

-Lo dudo mucho- respondió Mangle desde el techo antes de dirigirse a su puesto.

Mike negó con la cabeza.

-Veré que puedo hacer por eso- trato de animar al conejo guitarrista.

* * *

Mike estaba por salir del establecimiento cuando lo sintió.

Una especie de escalofrió mesclado con la sensación de ser visto con rayos x .

El chico voltio y se encontró con la cara de lo que parecía ser una versión dorada de Bonnie.

 ** _-S Soy y yo…-_** le dijo antes de desaparecer.

-¿pero qué rayos?- murmuro Mike.

Se quedó otro rato rondado el edificio, pero no volvió a sentir nada ni, encontró al fantasma de nuevo. Por lo que decidió volver a casa y tratar de olvidarse del asunto.

Pero tenía la sensación de que una nueva aventura se vendría pronto. Y que el fantasmagórico animatronico tenía partes humanas.

* * *

Yop: algo corto lo se. Pero queda bien como piloto ¿no?

Ks: si, creo que si.

Yop. Ne da igual ¡ica mayolo xinompaqui!

Ks: nos vemos pronto.


	2. Chapter 2

Ks: dejando eso de lado iremos a las aclaraciones….

-Hablar-

"pensar"

 ** _-habla fantasmal-_**

 _-canciones-_

 _Mensajes de texto o llamadas_

/televisión o radio/

Yop: ahora a contestar comentarios:

 **Mitsuki003:** Me alegra que te esté gustando esta secuela! (y eso que apenas va el primer capitulo xD) es bueno saber que seguiras este fic hasta el final y espero te haya gustado el primer capitulo de Entremeses y amm… ntp en este no odiaras tanto a Splintrac (o eso creo) y si habra quemados en esta ocacion.

 **Enightmare:** yep me alegra que te esté encantando esta segunda entrega y espero que al final pueda echar a volar tus expectativas y se convierta en una de tus favoritas xD ahora respecto a tu pregunta de Slintrac… Lo veras con forme avance la historia, si te lo dijese ahora estaría dando spoliers y eso no es bueno xD

 **Alisopsie:** pues ya lo estás haciendo? O te referias a Entremeses? Bueno culquiera que sea la razón em ya lo estas leyendo y espero te guste nwn.

Ks: Recuerden que en Entremeses pueden solicitar una idea de dorable en los comentarios.

Yop:¡ahora al fic!

* * *

Mike no fue el único en escuchar al extraño animatronico fantasma.

Mari también lo había hecho y esto le preocupaba. Al ser uno de los animatronicos más viejos (Él fue creado a la par de los Golden quienes eran los originales hace mucho tiempo) sabia de algunos secretos que otros no.

Y por lo tanto podía sospechar lo que significaba eso: El asesino estaba de vuelta o Splintrac quería ser liberado.

Había visto en algunas películas de terror que Mike había traído la otra noche para ver con Bonnie y Foxy el concepto de cosas poseídas por espíritus vengativos y artefactos malditos, aparte de los muertos que caminaban por algún lado haciendo que otros fuesen infectados y matando a todos.

De todas las teorías que se habían generado al ver el género de la última vista (y que los animatronicos exigieran a Mike que trajera más material de ese) había una que era la más probable a que se hiciera realidad.

Y por lo tanto pensaba que esa cosa que vio Mike podría ser.

* * *

Mike por su parte estaba dormido. Por suerte las vacaciones de inverno habían empezado por lo que podía dormir tranquilamente hasta que quisiera o hasta que alguien fuese a levantarle para comer.

Sin embargo no espero ver a alguien dentro de su sueño.

- ** _Michael-_**

La voz se le hiso familiar y la reconoció inmediatamente a pesar de solo escucharla una vez.

-¿Goldie?- pregunto con cautela.

- ** _Sí, soy yo. Vengo a advertirte, al parecer han encontrado a mi viejo amigo, pero… él aún está dentro de él y puede que les ocasioné problemas. Ten cuidado-_** dijo antes de desaparecer y que la alarma le despertara.

Mike agarro el celular y dio en el botón de apagar el despertador.

Vio que era pasado mediodía por lo que decidió darse un baño y luego bajar a desayunar.

Mientras se servía su cereal con leche (Dios bendiga al viejo Fredick que siempre tenía leche en buen estado) encendió la televisión con el afán de ver las noticias.

/….Y ahora se encuentran trasladando esto a las instalaciones de lo que será el nuevo parque de atracciones y que se espera una vez abierto atraiga a más de mil doscientos turistas por año, elevando así la economía de la ciudad y las oportunidades de empleo. La compañía creadora de esta atracción estará en contacto con el dueño del restaurante en el que está basado para ver si pueden prestar algo de información sobre el animatronico y llegar a un acuerdo en la repartición de ganancias debido a que están usando sus tragedias como tema para la atracción/

Mike levanto una ceja ¿una atracción basada en los horrores que vivieron él y los demás guardias? Bueno mientras todo sean hologramas y animatronicos sencillos que no pasen de caminar o no salgan de su lugar todo estaba bien para él.

Pero… eso que dijo la reportera y lo que le dijo el oso en sus sueños le decía que algo no iría para nada bien.

Por otro lado debía buscar más información sobre esa cosa que vio y descargar más series anime para Bombom y Teddy. Y otros cuantos capítulos de Master Chef para las chicas.

Pero por ahora debía correr a la pizzería si no quería llegar tarde a sus lecciones de como gobernar un restaurante de Freddy, por lo que agarro su mochila y sin más subió a su bicicleta y pedaleo al fondo.

Para todos aquellos que pregunten ¿Por qué el viejo dueño de la franquicia le está dando a Mike estas clases? Es simple. Desde que Frederick adopto a Mike le dijo que un día el seria el deño de la franquicia por lo que era necesario supiera como manejar los establecimientos y ¿Qué mejor manera que con el establecimiento en donde trabajaba?

Aun no se hacía pública la adopción ni que el chico es el heredero a la compañía, esto debido a que el anciano quería darle a Mike el resto de su vida universitaria lo más normal posible ahora que las cosas se habían calmado en la escuela después de lo sucedido con Dakota. Por lo que Mike volvió a ser el mismo alumno bueno en historia y ciencias pero pésimo en deportes y que terminaba en un casillero por parte de la estrella de football que no soportaba cuando Mike le decía algo tonto para dejar a las otras víctimas de su tormento, y que nunca pusiera otra cara que no fuese aburrimiento.

Por suerte siempre estaba Lokie, el fantasma de los casilleros que le sacaba del apuro y en más de una ocasión le dio un susto al güero presumido.

Jeremy negó con la cabeza al ver la cara de profundo pensar por parte de Mike.

Era verdad que el guardia diurno veía al nocturno como un primo o un hermano menor y el viejo le veían como su verdadero hijo o nieto. Y no era secreto para ambos el que Mike pudiese ver y escuchar fantasmas aparte de que siempre SIEMPRE traía algo en mente.

Por lo que decidió sacar al chico de su estado antes de que chocara contra una pared.

-Mike- la voz le hiso reaccionar de un pequeño sobresalto y parpadear vareas veces antes de ver a Jeremy.

-¿tan pronto llegue? Espera... volví a pensar de más ¿verdad?- dijo el muchacho tras darse cuenta de donde estaba.

-Sí. Y enserio necesitas dejar de hacer eso mientras vas en la bicicleta. Uno de estos días te darán un buen golpe algun coche-

-He… si, no quiero volver a repetir eso. ¿El viejo esta donde siempre?-

-yep. Y Mari parece estar algo pensativo también-

-Okay iré a ver de qué se trata. Cuídate Jemy-

-Es Jeremy y tú eres el que debe cuidarse-

* * *

-¡mike! Que bien que llegas, debo ir a una junta con los constructores del parque temático, por lo que es oficialmente tu día de prueba. O bueno, lo que queda de día ¿ya sabes donde estan las cosas y que hacer en caso de que verdad? Me alegra, cualquier cosa le pides ayuda a Freddy o a Mari- dijo en un solo suspiro el viejo antes de tomar un maletín y dejar a cargo al joven adolecente de todo el restaurante.

-¿Hi hi?-

-Sí Bb, eso fue raro. Y no, no te comerás las pilas de los juegos-

-¡HI!- grito en protesta el animatronico.

-¿no se supone que debes estar entregando globos?- fue la respuesta de Mike.

-hi, hi hello hi- dijo de forma apenada antes de retirarse.

Mike rodo los ojos y decidió ponerse a trabajar.

Sin embargo otro escalofrió le recorrió la espalda y voltio a ver algo que no le gusto.

El alma de una persona sádica que mostraba una gorra de seguridad color morada.

-Sigues tu- le dijo antes de desaparecer.

Mike tembló un poco. Esa mirada le recordó la que le dio el maldito de Milly antes del disparo.

Y esto le asusto un poco.

Porque según sus experiencias, un fantasma nunca ataca.

* * *

Yop: bien he de admitir que en esta me pase un poco al final.

Ks: ¿tu cres?

Yop: Si… con eso de que en la primera los fantasmas ayudaban a Mike y en esta uno lo persigue, creo que si es un cambio radical ¿no crees?

Ks: yo solo se que ya tenemos tres coentarios y hay otro en el ultimo capitulo de la primera parte. Creo deberías subir una nota de autor avisando que ya esta esto y entremeses.

Yo: heee… si lo hare jeje y emm amm… ¿Gracias por apoyar las historias?

Ks: hora de cerrar el telon.

Yop: ¡ica mayolo xinompaqui!

Ks: nos vemos pronto.


	3. Chapter 3

Ks: Aketzali-chan no es dueña de nada.

Yop: y estas son las aclaraciones

-Hablar-

"pensar"

 ** _-habla fantasmal-_**

 _-canciones-_

 _Mensajes de texto o llamadas_

/televisión o radio/

Yop: ¡hora de responder comentarios!

 **Alisopsie:** yep ese mero esta aquí y me alegra que te interese cada vez más nwn.

 **Mitsuki0006:** heee si, y no. Mike tiene problemas al pronunciar el nombre del animatronico por lo que veras variaciones del nombre xD (y muchas correciones por parte de los demás) lo siento pero el tipo del teléfono solo sera eso: eltipo del teléfono. (La verdad es que no tengo absolutamente ninguna idea de cómo poner a ese bato en la historia) y respecto a lo del otro fic, es mas como peticiones. Ustedes pueden decir que es lo que quieren ver en el siguiente capitulo o votar sobre alguna idea que proponga en la sección de notas de autor nwn.

 **Pursit Mendez** : ¡wii un nuevo miembro en la familia de esta historia! Me alegra mucho saber que te gusta el fic y ntp siempre me cuido (la neta aquí donde vivo con la situación de guerrilla que se vive es algo básico el que nos sepamos cuidar desde muy chicos) y no es tanto que aragane… es más que muy seguido no tengo internet y luego tengo un montón de cosas que hacer jeje.

 **Enightmare:** ¿en serio lo hago seguido? xD me pregunto que es lo que dedujiste ¿se puede saber via pm? y gracias por la critica constructiva *pequeña reverencia*

Ks: Bien ahora al fic.

* * *

Fredick no estaba para nada acostumbrado a ver cosas escalofriantes como esa cosa que le presentaban en fotografías.

-Desháganse de él y hagan otra cosa que le asimile- fue lo único que dijo antes de regresar a su casa.

Se había pasado el resto de la tarde negociando y sabía que Mike se habría hecho cargo de cualquier cosa que saliera en el restaurante.

Pero habia dejado muy en claro (o eso pensó el) a los dueños del proyecto en que dejasen esa cosa lo más lejos posible del proyecto y de su restaurante.

Sin embargo los muy listos de los empleados dejaron la cosa esa en un cuarto para más al rato desasirse de ella.

Y resulto en una muy mala idea.

* * *

/Tenemos en exclusiva un video que capta como el animatonico encontrado en los restos del restaurante donde murieron asesinados cuatro niños tras la infiltración de un asesino en fuga en una fiesta, atacar y perseguir a uno de los encargados del nuevo parque de atracciones ¿lo curioso? Es que el animatronico dejo caer sangre mientras se movía aparte de que; según testigos. El animatronico no tenía un chip y lleva aproximadamente cuatro décadas sin ser recargado por lo que es un gran misterio lo que sucede…/ Mike se quitó los audífonos y corrió al estante donde Mari se recargaba.

Después de haber hecho algo de búsqueda (en un ligero tiempo libre que se había generado) encontró al Bonnie dorado: Splintrac, Sprintrap, Spintap, sponjap . E el punto es que Mike nunca pudo pronunciarle bien y por lo tanto dejo el nombre de lado.

Al parecer era un modelo único al igual que Goldie y desapareció junto con la cabaña que hospedaba la sucursal del restaurante a las afueras del poblado.

Si mal no recordaba ese edificio se vino abajo después de que una válvula de gas explotara sin ninguna razón durante una fiesta infantil de gran tamaño.

Por suerte nadie estaba dentro porque los animatronicos habían reconocido a vareos maleantes y dieron aviso a las autoridades antes de haber sido destruidos, por lo que las autoridades evacuaron y los empleados sacaron a los desmembrados animatronicos antes de que el edificio se viniese abajo.

Según los reportes encontraron a todos los responsables menos a uno y junto con el desapareció el traje del conejo dorado.

Pero tras escuchar el reporte de las noticias nocturnas sospechaba había una relación entre el hombre de morado que vio y el conejo fantasma.

Posiblemente Mari tendría respuestas. Es decir era el más viejo de los animatronicos porque el otro a quien podía pedirle ayuda no se encontraba de momento (goldie) así que sin más fue a donde estaba el títere y espero pacientemente a que despertara de su recarga.

 ** _-¿Mike?_** –

El muchacho voltio al escuchar su nombre.

Ahí en la barra de entrega de premios se encontraba Arturo, viéndole con ojos tímidos y adormilados.

-¿Sí Arturo?- el adolecente sabía de antemano las pesadillas que el pequeño fantasma tenía de vez en vez.

Los delirios que vivió antes de pasar a este estado en ocasiones le atormentaban y era deber de Mike o Mari el tranquilizarle y asegurarle que ya no había nada que le pudiese hacer daño.

 ** _-¿Por qué estás aquí?, siempre estás en la oficina de guardia cuando me despierto_** – pregunto algo curioso el niño

-escuche algo extraño en las noticias y creo que Mari me puede ayudar con unas dudas que tengo- explico.

- ** _oh… ¿es algo en que nosotros te podemos ayudar_**?- pregunto algo esperanzado.

Por nosotros se refería a los muertos amigables que Mike había hecho a lo largo de su vida, fue algo gracioso cuando Arturo conoció a Lukie y a Emi los fantasmas con los que más convivía en la escuela, pero después tuvo que aguantar las quejas del primero por no ser ellos con los que convivía más.

Mike tardo en responder, pero finalmente asintió con la cabeza.

- ** _puede ser, pero creo que esto se lo tendré que preguntar a Lukie o Emi, no te ofendas pero ellos tienen más tiempo de fantasmas que tu_** -

 ** _-No me ofendo y si tienes razón, aparte que yo solo me la paso aquí_** \- contesto el niño.

Ambos estuvieron en silencio por un rato.

-Oye, ¿quieres jugar?- pregunto Mike a lo que el niño asintió.

Muy seguido se podía ver a los dos jugar o ver televisión juntos.

Para Mike Arturo era un hermanito pequeño o un sobrino y el pequeño fantasma también le veía así. Aparte de que él nunca había tenido verdaderos amigos, aparte de los otros fantasmas que ese mismo año pasaron al otro mundo.

-Michael, me sorprende que estés aquí ¿supongo que hay algo de lo que quieres hablar?- la voz de Mari hiso que ambos hombres voltearan a ver al títere.

-Sip, Arturo ¿puedes ver que está haciendo Bb por mí?-

El niño sabía que el mayor quería protegerle de cualquier cosa que había escuchado y que posiblemente le atraería sus pesadillas por lo que asintió y se fue volando en busca del animatronico de menor estatura.

* * *

-¿Quién es splintrac? Y ¿hay fantasmas malos?- soltó la sopa apenas dejo de sentir a Arturo.

Mri se le quedo viendo algo confuso.

-¿Splintac?- pregunto.

-Sí, un conejo dorado-

-Ha te refieres a Springtrap. Fue un animatronico algo diferente, tenía un modo de acoplarse a su traje y dejar que un humano le manejara por un rato, era un modelo de prueba. Al estar en modo traje debían retirarle el chip y aplanar un botón, pero de todas formas tenía algo de conciencia ¿por? Y respecto a tu segunda pregunta sí… existen algunos muertos que pueden hacer daño a los vivos- explico tranquilamente el títere.

-lo vi hoy al salir del turno, me dijo "soy yo" y luego cuando regrese en la tarde vi a un fantasma masculino totalmente morado que me dedico una sonrisa al estilo Maniak y me dijo que yo era el siguiente- dijo como si nada el muchacho.

Después de parpadear un poco se acordó de las noticias.

-Oh y en las noticias de ahorita dijeron que al parecer Splintrac..-

-Springtrap-

-ése, se convirtió en una especie de animatronico zombie y ataco a vareos empleados de la construcción-

-Específicamente que dijeron- exigió saber el títere, a lo que Mike le paso la Tablet con el video.

Mari vio el video y lo pauso. Agrando y analizo.

-No es un animatronico zombie, pero sí hay un zombie dentro de él- fue la respuesta antes de regresarle la Tablet al joven guardia.

-Te recomiendo que en este caso no te metas. Hay algunas cosas que no deben ser forzadas- agrego antes de meterse de nuevo en su caja.

-no sé si eso es posible. Es decir ellos vinieron a mí… y no has respondido quien es el hombre de morado-

-dejémoslo en que era el Milly Dakota de su tiempo- comento desde su caja.

Mike suspiro.

Esto cada vez se ponía peor…

"Creo que mañana tendré que ir a la escuela y preguntar a los otros"

Con ese pensamiento decidió dar vuelta e ir a ver que estaban haciendo los animatronicos, después de todo, seguía siendo su trabajo el vigilarles de noche.

* * *

Yop: bien es hora de comentar algunas cosas…

1.- Mike tiene problemas al prounciar el nombre del conejo dorado.

2.- Las pesadillas de Arturo son referencia al curto juego.

Ks: ¿te das cuenta que es algo extraño el que un fantasma sueñe?

Yop: oye no soy experta en fantasmalogía!

Ks: no se si eso exista

Yop: ¡da igual! ¡Hay un gato en el elevador!

Ks: ¿¡que tiene que ver eso?!

Yop: no lo se -w-

Ks: bueno cerremos el telon…

Yop: Ica mayolo xinompaqui

Ks: nos vemos pronto…


	4. Chapter 4

Ks: Aketzali-chan no es dueña de nada.

Yop: y estas son las aclaraciones

-Hablar-

"pensar"

 ** _-habla fantasmal-_**

 _-canciones-_

 _Mensajes de texto o llamadas_

/televisión o radio/

Yop: ¡a contestar comentarios!

 **Mitsuki006:** ¿enserio lo da? xD si eso será algo con lo que me encantara jugar jajaja ¿Juanito? Si es un buen nombre jajaja me alegra que te esté gustando hasta ahora y no te preocupes seguirá así he… bueno respecto a el tipo del teléfono y el otro guardia que no me acuerdo como se escribe tendrás que leer el capitulo para saberlo -w-

 **Enightmare:** deberían agregarlo ¿no? xD me alegra que te guste la idea.

ks: ahora al fic.

* * *

Mike sabía que debía aprovechar totalmente el día libre que le habían dado, por lo que fue inmediatamente a la escuela.

No se esperaba con encontrarse a otro fantasma hablando con Lukie y Emi

- ** _No lo sé chico… la única persona que conocemos no está aquí por el momento y somos pésimos para… ¡Hey Mike! Mira que caes en el mejor momento de todos-_**

El fantasma de lentes interrumpió su respuesta al momento de verle.

-¿sucede algo?-

- ** _Sí, este tipo que está aquí está buscando a un guardia nocturno o alguien vivo para explicar algo importante_** \- comento Emi.

-¿Guardia nocturno?- Mike decidió observar al nuevo fantasma.

Curioso, traía un uniforme de guardia con el símbolo del restaurante donde trabajaba aunque por algún extraño motivo traía el mango con bocinas de un teléfono en la cabeza.

-Pues yo soy guardia nocturno, estoy vivo y puedo interactuar con ustedes así que puedes decirme que te preocupa… -

 ** _-La mayoría de la gente me dice Phone guy_** – respondió con una voz que Mike reconoció inmediatamente.

-¡eres el chico del teléfono!¡ E el de las grabaciones en la pizzería!-

 ** _-¡si ese soy yo! Espera… ¿eres el guardia nocturno actual de ESE lugar?-_**

-si por ese lugar te refieres a Freddy's yep y no te preocupes ya no esta tan malo. Actualmente todo fue obra de un humano loco que la policía mato hace unos meses, en fin…¿Qué quieres decirme?-

- ** _O sí, amm… veras hace un buen tiempo un tipo se murió pero resulto que el muerto no estaba tan muerto y estaba dentro de uno de los trajes, tu sabes el otro el que no mordió al niño. Y pues ese tipo mato a unos niños (que por cierto conocí hace poco y me dijeron te dijera hola, ¿si eres Mike verdad? okay) y él se mató dentro del traje ocasionando un incendio pero resulta que ahora esta maridando más muerto que vivo y creo quiere seguir matando gente por diversión. No es como si tu fueras a estar en peligro pero por precaución ten cuidado-_**

Mike parpadeo…. Sip era ni más ni menos el tipo de las grabaciones del teléfono.

-Okay pero tengo una duda-

 ** _-estoy dispuesto a contestarla-_**

-¿Por qué tienes un teléfono en la cabeza?-

* * *

Y resulto que sí.

Sí existen fantasmas que pueden hacer daño a los vivos.

Según Lokie eran catalogados como espíritus malignos o espectros negros y que por lo general estaban destinados a estar en un solo lugar hasta la eternidad o que alguien les exorcizara.

-así que la mayoría de las películas de terror con fantasmas atacantes son ciertas ¿he? Bien ahora a buscar más información sobre spyrtac o como se llame ese conejo y nuestro zombie Dakota- se dijo Mike mientras pedaleaba por una avenida.

-pero… ¿Quién puede saber más? Dudo mucho que Jeremy sepa algo y está más que claro que Mari no quiere compartir información, aparte que en la base de datos del jefe no hay nada-

Algo en la repasada mental de la conversación con los fantasmas le sonó.

"Según Phone guy, Splitrac estuvo junto con otro animatronico el día de la mordida… Sí no mal recuerdo el mordido fue Arturo pero…. No creo que sea buena idea involucrarle" aunque algo de la mordida le dio una pista.

"Debo buscar a los guardias que estuvieron en esa fecha y la única manera de lograrlo…."

* * *

-Es aquí- dijo al llegar a su casa.

Sabía de antemano que Frerick guardaba una lista con todos los nombres de los que fueron sus guardias. La lista traía fecha de su periodo como trabajadores y algunos números telefónicos.

Si era cachado siempre podía decir que estaba haciendo algo de investigación para cuando fuese a heredar la compañía.

Mike busco entre las fechas a alguien que le pudiese servir y después de mucho por fin encontró a un nombre que coincidía con las fechas.

Fritz Smith.

* * *

Yop:Algo corto pero…¡ wooohooo! Una mega entrada y la mención de que en el próximo episodio veremos a otro personaje!

Ks: y de paso respondiste la pregunta de Mitsuki006.

Yop: Yep, y bueno debo decirles que tarde en subir este episodio por una simple y sensilla razón: hay problemas en mi ciudad. Esto también implica en el porqué de que lo corto del episodio (Traten de escribir en medio de una balacera)

Ks: estos problemas de am… bandas armadas estan intefiriendo en las telecomunicaciones por lo que si antes era difícil encontrar internet ahora lo es más.

Yop: aparte que hay toque de queda y que es mejor no salir de casa a menos que realmente sea necesario por lo que ya no podre ir a chats o casa de la abuela a robar internet jejeje.

Ks: por otro lado estas de vacaciónes en el servicio social.

Yop: lo que significa que solo podre subir algo los sabados (con mucha suerte si no hay profesores que se olvidan de sus computadoras para dar la clase y si hay internet)Así que tendrán que esperar a una vez por semana (o semanas) para las actualizaciones de este y cualquiera otro de mis fics.

Ks: sin embargo la calidad de estos esta mejorando por lo que ustedes pueden disfrutar más de ellos.

Yop: okay creo que esta ha sido la nota más larga hasta ahora en este fic… así que… ¡ica mayolo xinompaqui! Y ¡rezen por Cd. Victoria! (si se puede y quieren si no pos no estan obligados)

Ks: eso ultimo no devias decirlo... aun así nos vemos pronto.


	5. Chapter 5

Ks: Aketzali-chan no es dueña de nada.

Yop: y estas son las aclaraciones

-Hablar-

"pensar"

 ** _-habla fantasmal-_**

 _-canciones-_

 _Mensajes de texto o llamadas_

/televisión o radio/

Yop: owo ahora no hay comentarios?

Ks: eso si es nuevo.

* * *

Fritz Smitch no era alguien a quien le gustaba hablar mucho de su pasado o de su presente.

Pero al escuchar la voz del joven guardia nocturno que metía sus narices donde no debía, sentía curiosidad.

Aparte de que era momento le contara a alguien lo des piadoso que era el que se hiso pasar por su compañero de trabajo por tanto tiempo. ¿Quién iba a pensar que el hombre era psicótico y no se tomaba sus medicamentos? ¡No tenía pinta de serlo por ningún lado!

Pero bueno, lo pasado está en el pasado y ahora solo debía hablar con este tal Mike y todo estaría bien. O al menos eso pensaba.

-veras Vincent era algo am… especial. Le despidieron por conducta y finalmente fue encerrado por intento de homicidio, sin embargo se alió con una banda delictiva y se fugó, llego aquí con ellos e hicieron todo el despapalle que termino con la muerte de tres niños, la desaparición de Springtrap y la de Vincent-

-Entonces ¿ese tipo realmente era malo?-

-sí, aparte de eso, él era un obsesivo compulsivo-

-interesante, ¿Qué sabes de Spligtrack?-

-Sringtrap y él era un modelo especial. Podía ser tanto traje como aniatronico, solo debías aplanar un botón y el endoesqueleto se comprimía dentro del traje, quitabas el chip y podías estar dentro del traje, pero debías tener cuidado de no encender accidentalmente el endoesqueloto mientras estabas dentro de este, aparte tenía una personalidad curiosa y pasiva-

-entiendo, ¿Cuánto tardaba en recargarse?-

-aproximadamente 20 minutos, con o sin endoesqueleto, ¿Por qué?-

-oh no mucho, lo que pasa es que le vi en la tele y tuve algo de curiosidad es todo-

-¿sabes? Creo que tú y ese conejo se llevarían bien si no se hubiese convertido en esa cosa, ¿me pregunto qué paso con Plushtrap?-

-¿plushquien?-

-una versión diminuta de Sringtrap, solo que en forma de peluche, estaba programado para jugar con los niños más chiquitos. Aunque en ocasiones lo hacía con los empleados, le gustaba asustarnos de vez en vez – el hombre rio un poco al acordarse de algo.

-la primera vez si me asusto, pensé que era un peluche cualquiera como los que tenían en la barra de premios, pero tras quitarle la vista por un segundo se movió de lugar y al volverle a ver estaba frente de mi con mi placa de empleado en las patas-

"entonces son dos animatronicos los que se perdieron en el incendio, y de esos volvió uno"

Tras platicar otro tiempo más Mike tenía toda la información que pudo sacar del ex empleado e iba regreso al restaurante.

* * *

"¿Qué se supone que debo hacer ahora? Buscar a ¿Cómo dijo que se llamaba? Bueno ese peluche sera alg difícil y por otro lado creo que Spliptrap quiere separarse del hombre morado"

El semáforo cambio a verde y el chico pedaleó el resto del camino.

-¿todo bien?-

-si Jem todo bien-

-el jefe te busca-

-okay-

-¡Mike! ¿Cómo te ha ido muchacho? ¿Dormiste bien? –

-sip, todo ha ido bien-

Frederick se le quedo viendo.

Tenía un aproximado de cinco meses y medio de haberle adoptado y en ese tiempo había aprendido a leerle.

Sabía que su adolecente favorito tenía la costumbre de pensar mucho y más cuando se relacionaba a un misterio que le había salido en la cara.

Por lo que viendo esos ojos azules más distantes y decididos de lo habitual sabía que pasaba algo.

-¿Qué es lo que te tiene pensando ahora?- pregunto cariñoso pero serio.

Mike suspiro, sabía que no podía mentirle a su adoptivo padre y jefe.

-hace am… ¿dos noches? No sí hace como dos noches, al cerrar el turno vi a un animatronico fantasma que parecía una versión dorada de Bonnie decirme "soy yo" y al día siguiente un tipo de morado que me recordó a Dakota decirme "sigues tú" luego vi las noticias y me puse a investigar un poco-

-así que sabes quién es Sringtrap ¿he? ¿Qué descubriste?-

-Que hay un zombie asesino dentro del traje de Splingtrac, y que al parecer es el mismo tipo que mato a los niños hace un buen de tiempo-

-Vicent está de vuelta ¿he? Nunca pensé que eso fuera posible, ahora entiendo porque después de la ejecución cremaron a Milly-

-¿lo cremaron?-

-sí, creo ese día tú estabas más ocupado hablando con Arturo que prestando atención a la pantalla-

-ha eso explica todo-

El silencio reino por un rato.

Ambos hombres enfrascados con sus pensamientos respecto al asunto.

-sabes, si pudiésemos encontrar a Pluschtrap la cosa podía ser más fácil-

-¿he?-

-ese conejo era una llave de emergencia para el traje en sí. Por si se activaba el endoesceleto por error con alguien adentro Pluschtrap lo detenía a control remoto hasta que alguien fuera y removiera el traje-

-o sea que si encontramos a Fluftrach podemos remover el traje del zombie y luego verificar si las cosas de las películas funcionan –

-sí, pero sugiero que primero hables con tus amigos fantasmas para saber cuál es la mejor manera de matar a un muerto-

Mike asintió antes de ir al sótano.

Era momento de buscar pistas sobre el paradero del peluche.

* * *

Mientras eso sucedía en la pizzería. Las cosas en el parque en construcción eran algo diferentes.

El zombie no solo atacaba de noche sí no que también se metía en el sistema de ventilación y hacia que fallara, logrando que los guardias nocturnos tuvieran alucinaciones y desmayos por falta de oxígeno.

Habían más de dos reportes de desaparecidos empleados y las cámaras de seguridad mostraban a esa cosa intentar escapar de su confinado cuarto.

En ocasiones sí uno ponía mucha atención dentro de las grabaciones podía ver los ojos del animatronico pedir ayuda e intentar detenerse sin embargo el ocupante dentro del traje volvía a tener control sobre él y se ponía ligeramente morado.

Esto fue algo que no paso desapercibido por Mari quien de algún modo había logrado hakear el sistema de seguridad del parque en construcción para vigilar lo que hacía el terrible y odiado hombre de morado.

¿el quería meterse con Mike? Se metería en grandes apuros.

El joven adolecente era custodiado por cuatro fantasmas, un guardia diurno, el jefe de la franquicia y nueve animatronicos aparte de un animatronico fantasma.

Si algo intentaba hacer, se lo vería primero con todos ellos.

* * *

Yop: owo ¿Qué les parecio este capitulo? Un poco más largo que el otro pero con más transfondo ¿no?

Ks: lo que estoy viendo es que este fic va un poco más lento que el otro.

Yop: tranquilo, apartir del próximo capitulo las cosas se pondrán un poco más rapidas.

Ks: okay…. Y déjame adivinar ¿mike tiene problemas para pronunciar el nombre del peluche?

Yop: no, ese es un apodo que le pone y despues tendrá una buena razón para seguir llamándole así.

Ks: okay… bueno es momento de cerrar el telon.

Yop: ¡Ica mayolo xinompaqui!

Ks: nos vemos pronto.

Pdta: ¿alguien tiene una idea para hacer la portada del fic?


	6. Chapter 6

Ks: Aketzali-chan no es dueña de nada.

Yop: y estas son las aclaraciones

-Hablar-

"pensar"

 ** _-habla fantasmal-_**

 _-canciones-_

 _Mensajes de texto o llamadas_

/televisión o radio/

Yop: ¡perdon por la tardanza! ¡neta que no era mi intención tardar tanto pero no he tenido mucho tiempo para escribir y organizar las ideas!

Ks: Aparte de estar con el trabajo de los ancianitos.

Yop: así es, pero mis pasientes van mejorando. De cuatro cosas olvidadas recuerdan dos.

Ks: bueno regresemos al fic.

Yop: ¡respondemos comentarios al final!

* * *

Mike estaba algo frustrado.

Había bajado al sótano en busca de respuestas pero hasta ahora solo había encontrado telarañas, máscaras de Freddy y viejos casetes con unas caricaturas de la banda.

Nada interesante y nada nuevo.

Nada que le pudiese ayudar con la situación a mano.

En primer lugar tena que lidiar con liberar al alma que estaba dentro de Splintrag o como sea que se llamase el animatronico.

Y después debía buscar la forma en que se pudiese recuperar el traje.

Todo antes de que las vísperas navideñas llegaran.

Vísperas… eso era otro problema.

Por primera vez después de un buen tiempo Mike tenia a quienes regalar algo pero no sabía que.

La lista era corta:

Jeremy

Los animatronicos

El señor de la tienda.

Y por supuesto, a su nuevo padre quien también era su jefe.

Con los animatronicos no tenía mucho problema, un poco de limpieza en el servidor será suficiente, el problema era Jeremy y el señor Frederick ¿Qué se supone le regalas a tu jefe que también es tu padre adoptivo? Y ¿Qué le puedes regalar a un guardia diurno?

¿Chocolates?

Oh y tenía la idea que la llave para resolver este misterio seria ese tal Plushtrap o como sea que se llamase.

-Mike-

La voz de Mari le hiso dar un salto y volitar a verle.

-no te esperaba por aquí- fue la respuesta del muchacho.

-la verdad, me sorprende que no lo hallas visto venir- comento el títere antes de acercarse al muchacho.

-¿Qué tanto haces?-

-Busco a un tal plustrap y la idea para regalarle algo de navidad a Jeremy y el jefe- fue la respuesta del joven.

-Lo último se soluciona con una ida al centro comercial, pero…. ¿para qué quieres buscar a ese mimoso?-

-¿mimoso?-

-Ese animatronico solo quiere atención y jugar. No sale de eso, y ni se te ocurra decirle a Bb que sabes de el…. Esos dos no son buena combinación-

-¿Enserio es tan malo?-

-Terrible-

Mike pensó un poco.

Tal vez si lo encontraba solo debía evitar que se encontrara con el niño robótico.

-lo busco porque creo es la clave para vencer a esa cosa-

La marioneta voltio a verle con cara seria.

-no estás pensando en entrar ¿verdad?-

-Yo no, pero será mejor hacerlo… Scott me dijo- al ver la cara de duda del animatronico re elaboro su respuesta.

-El chico del teléfono fue a la escuela para buscarme y advertirme que ese tal Vicent anda tras de mí y toda la humanidad, luego me encontré con un tal Frits y me explico la verdad de ese tipo- explico.

-Mike es peligroso…- antes de que pudiese continuar el muchacho continuo.

-y es por eso que debemos hacerlo. ¿Cuántas personas no perecerán por culpa _de el_? ¿Cuántas almas estarán encerradas? Debemos hacerlo por ustedes y por los niños- dijo determinadamente.

-Esto no es como Dakota. No es algo que podrás solucionar con proyecciones y cambio e chips. ¿No lo entiendes? ¡Estas lidiando con algo que se supone esta _muerto!_ -

Mike se sorprendió.

Jamás había escuchado desesperación y enojo en la voz del animatronico obscuro.

-eso lo sé, y por eso estoy buscando más pistas antes de ir contra esa cosa. Y créeme no quiero ir solo-

La marioneta suspiro.

No podía hacer cambiar de parecer al joven que se había vuelto alguien muy importante para él, para ellos.

El muchacho tenía razón, debían terminar con esa cosa antes de que hiciera más daños.

Según las noticias ya eran cuatro las personas que entraban para tratar de atraparle y ninguna regresaba o daba señales de vida.

Todos dicen que en las noches es cunando más activo esta.

Era cuestión de tiempo para que el edificio en construcción no le detuviera y pudiese salir a la calle en busca de más víctimas.

Pero no dejaría que el chico hiciera las cosas por su cuenta.

No esta vez.

-La última vez que vi a Plustrap estaba merodeando por la cocina del local que se incendió-

-crees que haya una posibilidad de que también este dentro de la atracción-

-es probable, sí. Pero necesitaremos confirmar antes de entrar. Recomendaría que primero nos enfoquemos en prepararnos antes del asalto-

Mike sonrió antes de asentir.

Era el momento de poner a prueba sus habilidades con los animatronicos.

-Esa cosa posiblemente sea rápida así que necesitaremos a Mangle y Foxy. Las orejas de Bonnye o BomBom nos pueden ayudar a localizarle mejor y las proyecciones de Bb serán una excelente distracción aun así necesitare investigar un poco más sobre un tema en especial- empezó a planear el muchacho.

-¿Cómo matar a un zombie?-

-Sip. Y creo saber quién me puede ayudar… ¿Crees poder venir con Arturo? Necesitare algo de ayuda aparte de los locos de mi escuela para convencerle-

-¿a quién quieres ver?- pegunto algo cauteloso la marioneta.

* * *

- ** _¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Q QUIERES QUE NOSOTROS TE ACOMPAÑEMOS A VER A ESE TIPO?!-_** gritaron en perfecta sintonía los fantasmas adolecentes.

-sep-

 ** _-¡p pero esa cosa es terrible! –_**

 ** _-¡la última vez que fuimos casi nos come por no llevarte!-_**

-y es por eso que ustedes irán conmigo esta vez. Al igual que Mari y Arturo-

- ** _Por favor al niño no. Suficientes traumas tiene como para que le pongas otro más-_** dijo Lookie

-pero es el único fantasma a quien le puedo preguntar algo sobre eso. Ese chico de allá no nos dará mucha ayuda- dijo Mike mientras señalaba al chico del teléfono.

 ** _-Puedo ir con ustedes, vigilare el lugar-_** dijo este.

 ** _-Okay, suponiendo que tienes razón, ¿Por qué justamente hoy?-_** pregunto algo resignada Emi

-Día libre-

 ** _-bien, vamos antes de que cambie de opinión_** \- dijo algo frustrado el fantasma antes de empezar a flotar calle arriba.

 ** _-¿y a qué esperas?-_** regaño al ver que no le seguía el vivo.

El joven suspiro y siguió el camino al cementerio.

Una vez dentro de este, caminaron hasta llegar a una parte abandonada.

Donde parecía más un terreno baldío que realmente parte del cementerio, a mitad de este se encontraba una casa de madera algo demolida por las tempestades que la naturaleza le hacía vivir.

-¿Qué es este lugar?- pregunto Mari desde su lugar en el hombro del muchacho.

-es la casa de los Scottgames. Aquí vivió hace un buen tiempo una familia, dicen que los padres eran lo suficientemente ricos y trabajadores como para no darle importancia al hecho de que vivían dentro del cementerio, un día la tragedia arraso desde el más pequeño hasta los padres quienes se mataron tras el entierro de su ultimo hijo- explico la leyenda urbana el joven.

 ** _-La leyenda dice que el niño menor tenía un peluche fuera de lo normal. Se dice que el peluche le decía cuando las pesadillas se convertían en espectros y le intentaban matar pero el peluche también estaba encantado, si no le daba la luz de una linterna las pesadillas se clonaban en su forma y podían tragarte no importa donde estuvieras_** \- continuo con la información lookie.

Mari vio bien la estructura.

-Se parece a la casa que Arturo tiene pesadillas- informo.

 ** _-…. Ahora que lo pienso… ¿el niño menor no se llamaba así_**?- pregunto de la nada Emi.

 ** _-creo que sí… ¿no era el mayor?-_** pregunto algo extrañado el tipo del teléfono en la cabeza.

-no estoy seguro… Yo solo se algunas cosas pero con algo de suerte podamos sacar algo de información sobre eso-

 ** _-¡no me digas que también planeas preguntarle eso! ¡Mike esa cosa esta maldita! ¡recomendaría no hacerla enojar!-_** grito el joven.

-¿Qué hacemos en mi casa?-

La voz de Arturo hiso todos se quedaran quietos.

 ** _-¡t tu casa?_** \- pregunto incrédulo Lookie

- ** _Sí, esta era la casa de campo de mis papas, era mi lugar favorito. Sí Terran me quería asustar corría entre las tumbas para que me dejara en paz… nunca le gustaban las cosas de muertos-_** explico el niño dejando escapar el nombre de su atormentador.

-Venimos en busca de un em… no sé si se puede decir que es amigo mío… pero es la única cosa que se puede tener alguna idea de cómo enfrentarnos al hombre de morado que está dentro de Splictrap-

-Springtrap- corrigieron todos los demás.

-ese tipo- dijo rodando los ojos antes de voltear a ver al niño fantasmal.

-Sí no te sientes bien, puedes quedarte aquí con Mari y Lookie- agrego.

Arturo vio bien la casona.

- ** _no. Iré con ustedes, ya es momento de que enfrente mis miedos, y quiero recuperar a mi peluche favorito_** -

Mike sonrió.

-está bien. Pero si se vuelve mucho para ti, regresas a Mari ¿entendido?-

El fantasmagórico niño asintió antes de ponerse a un lado del único vivo.

-Bien… visitemos a Shadow Goldie- dijo Mike antes de entrar a la casona.

* * *

Yop: algo corto pero ya vamos avanzando ¿Qué les parece? Ahora veremos algo más del cuarto juego y que tendrá algo de relación con lo de Vicent.

Ks: ahora tendrán que esperar otro rato para el siguiente capitulo.

Yop: Pero se vera más avance.

Ks: comentarios

 **Alisopsie:** me agrada que te siga gustando la historia xD sip Mike tiene habilidad para los nombres jaja.

 **Mitsuki006:** ¡yo también adoro a Plushtrap! No se que sea amodorro pero ne xD y sip u.u Spring se la esta viendo duras y sip aquí se vio un poco más de esa sobreprotección y la verdad es que a mi se me hace que esa es la verdadera personalidad de Plushtrap, un niño travieso.

ks: ahora es momento de cerrar el telon.

yop: ¡ica mayolo xinompaqui!

ks: nos vemos pronto.


	7. Chapter 7

Ks: Aketzali-chan no es dueña de nada.

Yop: y estas son las aclaraciones

-Hablar-

"pensar"

 ** _-habla fantasmal-_**

 _-canciones-_

 _Mensajes de texto o llamadas_

/televisión o radio/

Yop: Tengo vareas razones por las cuales no he actualizado, en primer lugar lo fallozo que es el internet en casa y el servisio social, segundo lugar he tenido un monton de problema en poder poner este episodio de buena forma. Y en tercer lugar,¡salio el nuevo juego de Fnaf! ¡¿ya lo vieron?! ¡es super misterioso y genial! ¡los animatronicos actualmente hablan y hay uno que te ayuda! ¡y el AI guía es el malo! ¡también parece que Mike es el protagonista de este!

Ks: y eso lo puso en modo hiper con ideas locas de como poner eso con esta saga de fics pero luego se acordó que tenia exámenes, practicas aparte del servicio y pedidos de chocolate por lo que dejo de lado este fic y siguo con lo suyo.

Yop: ¡pero ya estoy aquí y les prometo este capitulo estara padre!

Ks:ahora respecto a los comentarios….

 **Enightmare:** Mira que coincidencia, tenia planeado a un bulista para este fic y entremeses que tiene una apariencia similar a tu Oc pero me faltaba el nombre y personalidad, ¿puedo usarlo para eso? Seria cuestión de modificar un poco el capítulo que llevara al climax. Sí no, puedo usarlo dentro de un episodio de entremeses que es de una fiesta fantasmal a la que Mike es invitado. Y respecto a tu pregunta, síp si acepto Ocs. Más para entremeses.

* * *

Sadow Goldie había habitado esa casa desde hace mucho tiempo.

Le gustaba pasearse por la casa en el día y recolectar luz solar para la lamparita que Mike le dejo una vez.

Debía ser honesto.

Para ser un ser de la obscuridad le tenía miedo a esta.

O más bien dicho… en lo que se convertía cuando la obscuridad reinaba.

Swadow Goldie era un osito de peluche paranormal de buen corazón aunque poco humor debido a los años de soledad que ha pasado en esa casa. Encerrado, sin posibilidad de salir nunca más, solo por la pequeña promesa que le hiso a su dueño.

Al pensar en él se ponía triste y enojado.

Triste porque el niño ya no estaba, pero aun podía sentir la soledad de su alma, y enojado porque no pudo hacer mucho por él y al final el niño había muerto.

Pero las cosas pasaron de una forma extraña, haciendo que el peluche con vida fantasmal pudiera seguir con vida en esa casa sin luz, y poco techo.

Gracias a sus habilidades paranormales había logrado que el cuarto del niño quedara intacto, pero… ¿de qué sirve un cuarto intacto si su dueño no está?

Y luego estaba Mike.

El había visto crecer al muchacho, le había protegido de los bulistas y otros espíritus malignos de los que el joven ignoraba existían.

Una vez en la noche, el osito había contado al niño de su miedo a la obscuridad y la falta de lux en la noche.

En respuesta el joven (que siempre venía acompañado de algún fantasma) trajo una linterna especial que se recarga con luz solar.

De esa forma el osito o tenía que preocuparse mucho por los horrores que salían en la noche en esa casa.

Swadow Goldie también era capaz de sentir cuando alguien entraba a la casa.

Y para ser honesto, no quería a nadie más en esta si no traían a cierto ojos azules.

Era verdad que no tenía la mejor de todas las actitudes hacia el niño y sus compañeros fantasmas pero… al menos cuando el muchacho llegaba podía sentirse como cuando trataba de ayudar a su primer dueño.

Es por eso que cuando Lookie y Emi pasaron del portón, rodo los ojos y floto pasillo arriba para correrles.

-¡hey! ¡Sadow Goldie! ¿Estas por aquí? Creo que me metí en un problemin y necesito ayuda- la voz de Mike hiso que el peluche lidiara la cabeza.

¿en que lio se pudo meter el niño?

* * *

Al legar se encontró con la extraña vista de un animatronico y otro fantasma que no reconocía.

 ** _-¿y estos? Mike ¿Por qué cada que vienes traes a un fantasma diferente? Digo a estos dos locos ya los aguanto un poco pero… ¿un tipo con un teléfono en la cabeza? Creo que no hay otra cosa más ridícula_** \- dijo el osito haciendo que todos menos Mike y Mari saltaran.

Los adolescentes fantasmas volaron a la seguridad que brindaba la espalda de Mike.

 ** _-E e ese es Scott, el tipo del teléfono de la pizzería, y aquel es Pupett un animatronico que no quería Mike viniese solo_** \- informo Emi.

-bien, ¿de qué se trata el problema?- dijo el oso antes de subir a un sillón y sentarse en el descansa brazos.

-Un zombie me acosa-

Shadow Goldie tuvo que usar toda su fuerza para no caer del descansa brazos en el que estaba.

¿Había escuchado bien?

Con una lentitud característica de una película de terror, el peluche movió su cabeza para ver al adolecente.

-¿disculpa?- pregunto.

-em… sí veras…¿Cómo te lo pongo?-

Mari rodo sus inexistentes ojos y se acercó.

-Una compañía de atracciones turísticas esta construyendo un parque de terror con el tema de animatronicos asesinos, el problema es cuando encontraron los restos de Springtrap, junto con los de Vicent, un pequeño corto en la caja de controles y ahora hay un zombie asesino dentro del traje, y ha estado enviándole algunos mensajes extraños a Mike, luego llego Scott desde el más allá para advertirle de que, efectivamente el hombre de morado está de vuelta y quiere a Mike por algun motivo- explico.

- ** _bueno, eso tiene más sentido. Entonces ese maldito hombre está de vuelta… La primera vez, fue porque lo asustaron las almas de los niños, en especial la de mi niño, Arturo_** …-

Al escuchar su nombre el fantasmita salio de la mochila de Mike, esperando escuchar el relato.

- ** _Ese hombre estaba como guardia diurno en el restaurante, y fue el quien convenció a Terran y sus amigos para que hicieran lo que hicieron. Les dio dinero y golosinas, aparte de que cuando pasamos por su caseta vimos cómo le ponía la máscara a alguien que asumimos estaba dormido, pero que ahora se estaba muerto.-_**

 ** _-Poco después de la muerte de Arturo el mato a los niños y destrozo a los animatronicos, despues de que estos encontraron a los niños y ellos junto con Arturo se aparecieron al hombre, este se puso el traje y en su pavor rompió una caja de alto voltaje, haciendo que la pizzería ardiera en llamas_** \- informó el osito.

- ** _Desde entonces no he vuelto a ver a mi amigo Arturo, pero si esa cosa esta de vuelta, la única forma de matarle es con fuego, aunque primero debes asegurarte que el traje y Vicent estén separados_** \- dijo.

-bien eso responde algunas preguntas, y Arturo creo encontré a tu peluche parlante- dijo Mike logrado que el oso quedara en algo de Shock.

¿a qué se refería con eso?

Para sorpresa de Sadow Goldie el fantasmagórico niño salió de su escondite.

 ** _-¿señor doradito?-_** pregunto el niño.

 ** _-Arturo…-_** dijo el oso, reconociendo a su amo.

El niño se acercó y lo tomo en brazos.

- ** _Vamos, debemos ayudar a Mike a planear como acabar con ese hombre malo-_** dijo antes de empezar su camino a su cuarto.

* * *

-y ¿tú quién eres?- pregunto Mike al abandonado peluche en forma de Foxy que estaba en el armario de la habitación.

 ** _-ese es Plushfox, mi segundo peluche favorito-_** explico el niño.

El joven asintió antes de sacar de su mochila algunos utensilios de limpieza y empezar a darle un baño al necesitado peluche.

 ** _-¿siempre traes esas cosas ahí?-_** pregunto Lookie

-bueno, digamos que es costumbre de cuando vivía en las calles, antes de haber conseguido el departamento y luego ir a vivir con el jefe- explico el chico.

El fantasma negó con la cabeza antes de volver a la tarea en cuestión.

Estaban buscando el paradero del animatronico peludo. Según el señor doradito, los padres del muchacho quisieron comprarle para que el niño se sintiera mejor. Si iba a hablarle a un peluche que fuera uno que respondiera.

Algunos papeles estaban en el cuarto del niño y otros estaban en el cuarto de al lado.

Mari y Scott habían ido a ese mientras que Mike, Lookie y Arturo se quedaban buscando. Emi dijo que buscaría lugares secretos entre los cuartos así que estaba pasando entre las paredes en busca de algún papel importante.

Finalmente después de un buen rato, Emi volvió con algunas cosas.

- ** _hay una caja fuerte en medio de una pared y dos cuadros, batalle pero logre abrirla y estaban estas cosas-_** dijo pasándole algunos papeles de diseños de más animatronicos y unas viejas notas de periódicos.

-así que intentaron comprar más animatronicos de la tienda hermana del primo de mi jefe ¿he? Eso sí que es extraño, y miren esto. Todas las notas de periódico son de los avances tecnológicos que se hacían con ellos-

Lokie vio alrededor de los papeles hasta que encontró algo.

- ** _hey Mike mira, este dice algo del peluche que buscas_** -

El adolecente se acercó y vio.

-sip… y según esto, dice que está aquí-

Señor doradito floto y vio los papeles.

 ** _-eso es en el pasillo del sótano. Nunca voy ahí_** -

-entonces iré junto con Mari. Ustedes esperen aquí- dijo Mike mientras tomaba su mochila y salía del cuarto.

* * *

El chico no sabía que pensar cuando lo vio en esa sillita y la x en el suelo.

Fue justo en ese momento que las baterías de la lámpara decidieron fallar.

-recuérdame decirle a Bb que no se meta con las pilas de mis linternas- dijo el chico antes de golpear la lámpara y que esta se encendiera mostrando al animatronico perdido fuera de la silla y a mitad de camino a la x en el piso.

El animatronico tenía ganas de parpadear en confusión cuando vio la falta de reacción por parte del muchacho enfrente de el.

-Tomare eso como un "si soy Plushtrap y estoy muy activo" –le dijo.

-con el tu acto no funciona, y la verdad apreciaría si dejas los juegos para otra ocasión. Necesitamos gastar el menos tiempo posible en boberías- le dijo Mari.

Esto si llamo la atención del curioso animatronico que, parpadeo y levanto su cabeza, preguntando algo al momento de mover sus orejas en diferentes direcciones y posiciones seguido de algunos sonidos robóticos.

-Su nombre es Mike y es el hijo de nuestro dueño, venimos por ti.- dijo fácilmente el animatronico negro.

Mike levanto una ceja a la extraña forma de comunicación que tenía el peluche mecánico.

"Supongo que es como con Bb, que solo ríe y dice variaciones de Hola" pensó el muchacho antes de poner atención a la manera en que el conejo movía las orejas y los ojos cuando "hablaba"

"ne, no he de tardar en saber que dice" se dijo el muchacho antes de ver a sus alrededores.

¿Cómo era que el peluche había quedado ahí si según su jefe, nunca abandono la pizzería?

Algo aturdido por ese pensamiento decidió investigar con el único testigo.

-¿Cómo llegaste aquí?- le dijo.

El conejo dorado (aunque palidamente amarillo con café, debido a la suciedad y años de abandono) movió los ojos y las orejas en vareas direcciones antes de mirar al suelo y después a la silla.

Mike siempre había sido rápido para entender y descifrar códigos de comunicación, por lo que tras el segundo intento de hablar, supo que paso.

-te raptaron-

El animatronico asintió.

-Bueno, ya estas con nosotros otra vez, ahora vamos a casa. Aún tenemos que ver cómo le prenderemos fuego a Vicent y sacarle del traje antes de eso- dijo Mari, para después cargar al conejo y empezar el camino de regreso.

Mike negó con la cabeza.

Mari de verdad era un tusundre.

* * *

Yop: bien, ya encontramos al animatronico faltante, Arturo se reunió con sus juguetes y Mike está más cerca de enfrentarse a Vicent.

Ks: aparte de que agregaste cosas de sister location. ¿Cuántos capítulos para el final?

Yop: un aproximado de tres capítulos. El próximo estriamos viendo la enteada de Mike al parque temático y por lo tanto el encuentro con Vicent y Springtrap.

Ks: okay en ese caso… es momento de cerrar el telon.

Yop: ¡ica mayolo xinompaqui y no olviden comentar!

Ks: nos vemos pronto.


	8. Chapter 8

Ks: Aketzali-chan no es dueña de nada.

Yop: y estas son las aclaraciones

-Hablar-

"pensar"

 ** _-habla fantasmal-_**

 _-canciones-_

 _Mensajes de texto o llamadas_

/televisión o radio/

Yop: hora de contestar a los comentarios.

 **Enightmare:** ups… bueno ntp ya modifique un poco el capítulo y ¡tú oc aparece! O y no sé si te gusta pokemon. En mi fic de Hoenn sin sonido estoy buscando Ocs para la liga. Hay tres lugares disponibles. Si quieres puedes leerle y mandarme tu Oc y equipo pokemon si estas interesado.

Ks: ahora al fic.

Yop:¡Advertencia que este es corto!

* * *

Mike había decidido ir a comprar ese mismo día.

Aún tenía unas cuatro horas antes de que anocheciera por lo que fue inmediatamente al centro comercial.

Llevaba con él tres regalos.

Para Jeremy un termo, con chocolate en polvo.

Para el señor de la tienda un bloque de notas.

Y para su jefe una taza que decía "El mejor de todos"

Todos empaquetados y acomodados en su mochila, la cual misteriosamente pesaba un poco más de lo que recordaba.

¿Bb habría jugado una broma y puesto alguna piedra?

Ahora iba de regreso a su casa, pero el distrito comercial al que fue estaba a unas cuantas cuadras del lugar "encantado" donde se encontraba el zombie que no dejaba de aparecérsele con miradas espeluznantes en las horas de trabajo.

No le había dicho nada a nadie, no quería preocuparles. Pero sabía que Mari y Goldie sospechaban de algo.

Si la manera de actuar del títere ese día era algo de que indicar.

El fantasmal oso dorado aparecía en ocasiones en sus sueños con la intención de ayudarle a calmar sus nervios, diciendo que él podía vencer a Vicent.

-Los muertos no pueden hacer mucho daño. Son los vivos los que deben preocuparte- le había dicho un día.

Por andar algo entrado en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta de que le seguían ciertos amigos.

-hey miren nada más a quien tenemos aquí- la voz burlona hiso que el adolecente volteara a ver un chico de cabello negro con aspecto de buscapleitos.

"genial" pensó, "Los amorosos hermanos de la calavera están aquí"

Los hermanos de la calavera era una banda delictiva que se había hecho el peculiar motivo de guerra el meterse con Mike.

Cuando este vivía en la calle, la banda se dedicaba de recordarle lo feo que podía llegar a ser el mundo, y era por eso que el chico se refugiaba con sus amigos fantasmas, hasta que pudo entrar al colegio y conseguir un empleo para rentar un apartamento.

Pero al parecer a la banda no se le había olvidado como jugar con él, y eso se hiso evidente cuando el líder de la banda levanto al muchacho y lo golpeó contra la pared del edificio "encantado"

-Se dice que tú puedes domar las bestias animatronicas, ¿Qué dicen muchachos? ¿Vemos si eso es verdad?-

Mike abrió los ojos.

Aun no estaba preparado para enfrentarse a Vicent, y tampoco traía con el algún animatronico que le ayudara.

-¡Sí! ¡Sirve que le enseña a no querer ser el héroe!- dijo otro miembro de la pandilla.

-¡Vamos viejo! ¡Queremos ver algo de acción!- grito otro.

-entiendo. Entonces querido Mike- mientras hablaba dos de los otros miembros abrieron un hueco en el edificio, -¡púdrete en el infierno!- le grito y empujo al recinto.

Mike se levantó e intento salir antes de que taparan la entrada. Pero sus enemigos fueron más rápidos y finalmente pusieron un pesado contenedor de basura en donde estaba el hueco falso de la pared.

* * *

-¿y ahora qué?- se dijo el chico tras ver que no podría salir por ahí.

 ** _-ahora corres porque ahí viene esa cosa asquerosa y horrorosa_** \- la voz de un fantasma masculino le hiso voltear a ver a un chico de cabellos cafés con pintas rubias y rojas en forma de copete bajo una gorra, traía algunas cosas pulso cortantes en su cinturón.

-okay y ¿A dónde corro?-

 ** _-¡Al cuarto de seguridad! ¡¿Dónde más?!-_** respondió el fantasma algo sarcástico.

-¿me puedes indicar por donde es?-

 ** _-sí por aquí-_** dijo antes de desaparecer por una pared.

-em…¿puedes mostrarme la versión para vivos?-

El fantasma regreso y levanto una ceja.

 ** _-¿eres un vivo?-_**

-sí-

 ** _-¿un vivo que me ve y escucha y no se espanta?-_**

-si-

 ** _-¿seguro que estas vivo?-_**

-si-

….

 ** _-Esto es nuevo, bueno ven por acá-_** dijo finalmente antes de flotar pasillo arriba.

Llegaron al cuarto de seguridad en donde estaba una tableta, unos ductos de ventilación y una puerta… abierta.

El chico tomo la tableta de la mesa y vio rápidamente por las cámaras encontrando un extraño cuadro que decía ventilación.

-¿y este?- pregunto Mike.

-oh eso es para cuando el aire empieza a fallar, tu sabes para que no te quedes sin oxígeno-

Mike asintió e hiso una nota mental de ponerle extra atención a ese punto.

Por el rabillo del ojo vio su reloj y descubrió que faltaban cuatro minutos para las doce.

Mike suspiro y saco de su mochila linternas, pilas y un pequeño láser que había comprado la otra vez para entretener a Bb.

11:57

El chico puso todo frente a él en el escritorio y pidió consejos al fantasma, mientras cambiaba las pilas a una de las linternas y vigilaba los cuartos con la Tablet.

11:58.

Se puso su gorra y envió un mensaje de texto al primer contacto de su celular quien resulto ser Jeremy.

11:59

Suspiro y se concentró, recordando todo lo que el Señor Doradito, Mari y Frists le habían contado del modelo animatronico y Viccent.

Finalmente el teléfono sonó con una gravacion.

Señalando que eran las 12:00pm y su turno en el centro de entretenimiento y terror basado en los horrores de Viccent y Billy Dakota, había empezado.

* * *

Yop: algo corto lo se ¡pero ya tenemos algo de acción! ¡Mike ya esta haciendo el papel del guardia en el tercer juego! ¿lograra salir airoso con la ayuda del fantasma? O ¿morira en el intento? ¡esperen al siguiente capitulo que prometo sera más largo!

Ks: dejando los comentarios de televisión antigua… ¿de donde sacaste la idea del grupo delictivo?

Yop: fácil, viendo tv.

Ks: okay, ¿hora de cerrar el telon?

Yop: yes hora de cerrar el telon. ¡Ica mayolo xinompaqui!

Ks: nos vemos pronto.


	9. Chapter 9

Ks: Aketzali-chan no es dueña de nada.

Yop: y estas son las aclaraciones

-Hablar-

"pensar"

 ** _-habla fantasmal-_**

 _-canciones-_

 _Mensajes de texto o llamadas_

/televisión o radio/

Yop: hora de contestar a los comentarios.

 **Enightmare:** ¡Si! ¡Muchas gracias! Tú estarías siendo el número tres en participar en la liga. ¿ya fuiste a ver el fic? Recomendaría que lo hagas para que tengas una idea de cómo esta. Posiblemente mañana o pasado suba el capítulo de la liga.

Ks: ahora al fic.

* * *

El ambiente estaba tenso. Tan tenso que podías (hipotéticamente hablando) cortarle con un cuchillo y aun así batallarías para poder hacer que se relajara un poco.

Mike como siempre no le presto mucha atención a esto.

Él estaba concentrado en mirar las cámaras de seguridad y los puntos ciegos cerca del lugar en donde estaba.

También checaba la ventilación y si el sistema de aire funcionaba a la perfección todo en compañía de un fantasma que seguía sin creer que fuese humano y más cuando el adolecente soltó una grosería en el lenguaje de los fantasmas.

 ** _-¡Hablaste en fantasmages!-_** le grito una vez escucho la palabra.

-¿Qué tipo de nombre es ese?- pregunto el muchacho antes de negar con la cabeza y regresar su vista a la pantalla.

Debía encontrar una forma y un lugar en donde pudiese quitarle el traje a Vicent y después quemarle. ¿Pero cómo? Y ¿en dónde?

Según lo que se veía en las cámaras no había un buen lugar en donde hacer eso aparte del pequeño hueco entre su cuarto y el pasillo que leva a este.

 ** _-s s soy yo… s sal de ahí… huye… quiere matarte….-_** tanto el fantasma como Mike levantaron la vista al escuchar el laméntelo aviso.

 ** _-v viene p por ti… cuida tu frente y y tu perfil….-_**

-¿frente y perfil?- pregunto el muchacho antes de ver al frente y abrir los ojos un poco en asombro.

Ahí tras el vidrio blindado estaba ni más ni menos que el tipo saludándole.

- ** _esa cosa es terrible_** \- murmuro el fantasma de espada a espalda.

-es raro… son dos fantasmas en uno. El primero quiere ser liberado y el otro quiere matar a todos-

Mike veía como el aura dorara de Sprigngrar intentaba recuperar control sobre el traje pero el morado de Vicent le rebotaba.

El muchacho veía atentamente al zombie y con la mano mantenía oprimido el botón de ventilación.

Al soltarle aplano por accidente un botón que decía "Voce" el cual dejo escuchar la característica risa de Bb en el comedor y esta resonó por todo el recinto.

Mike casi salta de su silla al escuchar la voz y luego ver como el conejo se teletransportaba a donde sonó la voz y buscaba al animatronico.

El adolecente veía con curiosidad como el aura dorada era la que mantenía ahora rebotando al Vicent pero era algo débil, después de unos segundos el aura morada volvió a tener el control sobre el traje.

-Spligrar es curioso- murmuro.

 ** _-Springtrap-_** corrigió el fantasma.

-como sea, ahora solo debo idear un plan para que esa cosa se mantenga entretenida y pueda quitarle el traje….. ¿no tienes un lanzallamas de pura casualidad?-

El fantasma que estaba flotando tranquilamente se detuvo y casi pierde la gravedad.

 ** _-¡¿p porque quieres algo así?! ¡No ves que solo traigo una espada y cosas pulso cortantes!-_**

-según Shado… bueno Señor Doradito la única forma de acabar con Vicent es con el fuego-

 ** _-no. Lo siento no tengo nada así-_**

El adolecente asintió antes de regresar su atención a la tableta.

* * *

Mike estaba algo sorprendido de que Springtrap pudiera avisarle cuando Vicent estaba cerca, y jamás había estado tan agradecido con los niños que ayudo en su última aventura.

El don de sentir a los fantasmas cercanos era una maravilla en ese preciso instante.

Podía saber si quien le hablaba era el conejo o el hombre de morado y en base a eso hacer lo necesario para sobrevivir.

Finalmente un reloj sonó en toda la construcción y Mike vio como el zombie se recostaba en un cuarto.

 ** _-llego el día…. Te recomiendo salgas de aquí lo antes posible-_**

-¿hay alguna salida?-

 ** _-para humanos… no estoy seguro… iré a buscar-_** dijo el fantasma antes de desvanecerse.

Mike aprovecho ese momento de calma para abrir su mochila y sacar una barra de chocolate. Pero se encontró parpadeando mientras miraba al peluche que estaba dentro de su mochila.

-¿Cómo fue que terminaste aquí?- pregunto tras vareos segundos de silencio.

El conejo robotico salió de su mochila y se puso a mover su oreja.

-¿tenías curiosidad? Pues espero que me puedas ayudar, tu contraparte está atrapada en Vicent y necesitamos ayuda para separarles-

El animatronico asintió antes de sentarse en el escritorio.

 ** _-no hay salida-_** dijo el fantasma

-cielos… tendré que marcar a el jefe y decirle-

Mike saco su celular solo para ver que estaba muerto.

-genial no hay batería, y si lo pongo a cargar aquí no durara mucho la energía-

-¿tienes forma de dejar este lugar?- pregunto al fantasma.

 ** _-sí, ¿Por qué?-_**

-necesito envíes un mensaje a Mari. Uno de los animatronicos del restaurante el le dirá al jefe lo que pasa, no tiene mucho pierde es un enorme títere de mascara blanca, sin no encuentras a el busca a foxy o a freddy-

El fantasma asintió antes de irse por una pared.

Mike voltio a ver a su único acompañante.

-tendremos un muy largo día y aún nos falta esta noche… ¿quieres dormir un rato?-

El animatornico señalo a Mike antes de cerrar los ojos y luego volverlos a abrir.

-¿Qué yo duerma primero?... sí creo es buena idea, ¿me estarás cuidando?-

El peluche robótico asintió antes de sentarse en el escritorio y ver a la única puerta.

* * *

Freddy estaba algo preocupado.

La noche anterior no había llegado Mike a trabajar, y aunque su mente pensó que podía ser que se tomó el día, sabía que algo no andaba bien.

Talvez fue la reacción de Jeremy al ver su celular en la mañana o quizá fue el fantasma que vio entrar algo apresurado y quedársele viendo antes de preguntar si era Fredy.

-sí, yo soy Freddy ¿en qué le puedo ayudar?-

- ** _El chico que dice ser humano pero que puede vernos me mando a decirles que está en problemas. Unos tipos más grande que él le metieron a donde esta ese tipo no muerto-_**

-¡¿Qué?!- el grito del animatronico resonó por el restaurante haciendo que el resto de las pandillas se acercaran, incluso Jeremy y el jefe se asomaron.

-¿Qué pasa marinero?- pregunto Foxy pero luego se quedó viendo al fantasma.

-¿y este quién es?-

Jeremy y el señor Fredrick sabían gracias a Mike que los animatronicos podían ver y entender a los fantasmas, así que cuando empezaron a hablarle al vacío y responderle sabían que se traba de algún fantasma en busca de Mike.

-Señor Frederick…. Mike está dentro de la construcción con el zombie, no tiene celular y plushtrap esta con el- decidió decir la noticia Teddy.

En ese instarte el señor corrió a su oficina, saco unas llaves y les dijo a los animatronicos originales que subieran a la van.

-Jeremy estas a cargo, Teddy te ayudara. Tengo que rescatar a mi hijo- dijo antes de salir del apartamento.

-Le marcare si encuentro algo más de información, y llamare a las autoridades- dijo el guardia diurno antes de sacar el celular y empezar a marcar. Esta vez podrían ayudar a Mike.

* * *

Yop: ¿o pero que es esto? ¿un capitulo en Hallowen? ¡wow este es mi primer capitulo en una festividad! xD espero les haya gustado la primera noche y ahora iremos a la segunda.

Ks: por ahora es momento de cerrar el telon.

Yop: ¡ica mayolo xinompaquí!


End file.
